


God Save the Queen

by OpheliacOfCamelot



Series: The Tudor Court-Hetalian Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Tudor History - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References (mild), little HRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliacOfCamelot/pseuds/OpheliacOfCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry VIII dislikes his new wife, Anne of Cleves at first sight, making a scene in front of her Empire. <br/>Arthur is apologetic but worried more than anything, everyone knows what happened to the last Queen Anne.</p><p>Short drabble that is more or less Arthur's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Save the Queen

“I like her not! I LIKE HER NOT!”

Those were Henry’s outraged cries as he abandoned the scene to the ongoing reception, rude as always. Not caring his new bride-to-be could still hear him, or that the Holy Roman Empire, a child of barely above three feet stood awkwardly.

“Do excuse His Majesty, it appears.. He’s quite out of his mind,” Arthur began with a nervous chuckle, “He.. He has been up endless nights waiting upon your arrival, Your Grace.” He told the woman, who had a smile still on her face. It was happy, but not overjoyed, small, but not forced, or rather, she had just practiced in front of a mirror too many times. Anne nodded dumbly, she had merely caught a few words and was giving herself a blurred idea as to what Arthur had said. What her future husband yelled had no need for translation, the fact he walked away from her, evidently displeased spoke more than what she could understand. The other fact that this man appeared to be the disgusting man that had kissed her boldly the other day, only made matters worse.

The English Kingdom watched as the child tugged on his Duchess’ skirt and she bend down, they spoke to one another in their native tongue, of which Arthur could only catch a few words due to their low level. One way or another, he figured it was something not meant for him to hear, and as such, he did not wish to intrude. Instead, he stepped back and allowed the two to talk comfortably. It was a couple rushed sentences later the two turned back to England.

He looked at the Duchess and fellow personification, “Queen Anne,” He greeted her with a bow, in an attempt to make her feel better, but she probably felt as anxious as he did upon the title. Queen Anne… Everyone knew what had happened to the previous, said Lutheran, Queen Anne.

She stepped forward, seeming uneasy with her sole being, it was as if she wanted nothing more than to flee the scene, and he couldn’t blame her. It was a while since he had actually enjoyed his King’s presence. The German closed in distance between herself and her new Kingdom. Her face said she was content, it had everything that was good for Henry, submissiveness, gentle nature, kindness, she had the image of a wife who would gladly give her husband a foot massage. In a sense like Jane, but even Jane didn’t entirely mould around what Henry considered the perfect woman, she had been a Catholic.

“If.. If I cannot please ze King.. vill he kill me?” She whispered so lowly and almost not understandable due to her accent that he would not have heard her had she not been practically in his face. Arthur pulled back to safe distance, after all, they were in public and he was not about to be subject to misunderstandings. He wanted to assure her truthfully there was not a chance to that, but in all honestly, he could not swear on it.

He lied however, if only to calm her nerves. The Brit laughed, “No, no, why on Earth would you think that?” Why was obvious but he was not exactly looking for an answer from her. “Never, you have my word.” Now his word was worth nothing, when had he began making false promises? Perhaps always, but one thing was betraying a treaty or attacking at night, and another was lying to his new Queen. Someone he should be ready to lay down his physique to protect.

She seemed to release an air of relief, and God, England thought he had just made a grave mistake, but at least, she was not as stressed over the matter because she had his word. As she walked to the reception with the child empire by her side he could only clutch his own top, over his heart. Poor woman, she had best stayed in her homeland, made up just any excuse to avoid the marriage, Henry would have just found another. He sighed before following the two, there was no way he could have known she would have end up perhaps the luckiest of all of Henry’s wives. For now, he worried, and he could only hope she would give Henry another son to insure her safety.

_God Save the Queen._


End file.
